


Lyatt

by Sarrabr4



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt are married but Rittenhouse tries to take away their happiness. Set in 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Timeless is property of Sony and NBC.
> 
> Ok so I had this idea in my head for a new Timeless story...yes because my brain won't stop cooking up ideas for the other fandom I love while I wrap my brain about the finale of Chicago Fire. So it's a bit OC from the series because Rufus isn't dead (I can't wrap my head around that one still) It's going to be a multi-chapter story (how long I don't know) so I hope you guys like it.-Sarra

January 4th 2020

Wyatt Logan considered himself a lucky bastard. Next to him was laying the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was messy and she was wearing one of his old army shirt that rode up her stomach, revealing a twenty something week old baby bump. Lucy Preston was carrying their first born and he didn't think his life could be more perfect. He pushed a strand of hair that fell in her eyes behind her ear and smiled.

"You know that staring isn't polite right?" Her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and a throaty chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's hard not to when you look so perfect." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'm pretty sure I hardly look perfect right now." She combed her fingers through her hair only to find endless knots.

"You are to me." He pulled her as close to him as the bump would let him. "I never dreamed I could have this life and there you are, giving me what I dreamed of the most so yeah, perfect." He kissed her again and his lips lingered on hers a few extra seconds.

"Well in the case." She clumsily rolled them so he was resting on his back and she was straddling him. "How about I show you some things I learned in our latest lamaze class?" She leaned down and kissed him languidly, his hands coming to rest against her hips.

"Lucy Preston Logan! What have you been learning in Lamaze class?" He asked out of breath when her lips left his.

"This week was all about exercising and sexual intimacy." She kissed him again, her hand running down his thigh.

"I'm sorry I missed it." He pushed her hair back and ran his thumb against her lower lip.

"Don't feel bad, you've been to every one of them since I told you I was pregnant. The team needed you so it's fine."

"About that." He began and she perked up. "I'm going to tell Agent Christopher that i'm not going on those missions anymore."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes." He pushed her hair away and cupped her cheeks. "I don't want to risk forgetting you, or our baby."

"That will never happen." Her voice was steady and Wyatt couldn't believe otherwise. "I'll be right there to remind you." She leaned down uncomfortably and kissed kiss tenderly. Wyatt melted under her touch but their moment was interrupted by a phone ringing on their night table. "Let it ring" She mumbled against his lips as the device stopped ringing. The two hoped that was the end of it but it started ringing again.

"I better take it." Lucy stayed in her position over his hips as he answered the phone. "Wyatt." She kissed his neck in a way of distracting him and he closed his eyes to keep his focus. "Yeah." He breathed out, hoping it came across as exasperation. "I'll be right there."

"Agent Christopher?" She ran her fingers gently up his bare chest.

"Yeah, the mothership jumped. I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She kissed him.

"Rain check on this?" He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Absolutely but i'm coming with you."

"Lucy." He sighed. "You should be taking it easy, not stressing out at the bunker." He worried more now that she was farther along and he didn't want the added stress put on her shoulders.

"You know I worry more when I don't know what's going on and I don't want to be far if anything bad happens to you." Her eyes were welling up with tears and she didn't reLly understand why since they had this conversation every single mission.

"You know i'm always careful." He knew he was wasting time getting to the bunker but this was something he wasn't willing to put off.

"I also know you're lying, hothead." She got off of him. "Just come back in one piece, it's all i'm asking."

He watched her get dressed a few seconds before he slipped out of bed and did the same. "That, I can do." She kissed her cheek and got changed, the two of them heading to his truck and off towards the bunker.

"I wonder where they went." She said absentmindedly as she watched the scenery pass her by.

"You miss it don't you?" He chuckled as she gave him a death stare.

"If you hadn't knocked me up, I'd still be doing it."

"It's the best thing I ever did." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, making her smile. Lucy Preston had made him soft at love but He wouldn't trade it for anything. He parked and helped her out before they made their way into the bunker.

"Where have the two of you been?" Agent Christopher chastised then.

"Starting to be a little hard to move around with this thing." She pointed to her growing belly. "Where did they go?" She questionned as Wyatt made his way to the lifeboat.

"November 1982" Agent Christopher looked to James, their new History buff for an answer but when she turned to Lucy, she was white as a sheet. "What is it Lucy?" Wyatt was already at her side.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He held her cheeks in his hands, trying to make her breathe steady for him.

"That's around the time I was conceived." Wyatt looked from her to Agent Christopher, panic in his features.

"RUFUS!" Wyatt bellowed. This was a matter of life and death now and every second counted.

"Where are we going?" He could clearly hear the stress in Wyatt's voice.

"To save Lucy's life and my whole world." To that, everyone scrambled to the lifeboat. Flynn was in first followed by Rufus and James. "I love you Lucy." Her eyes locked with his.

"I love you too." A single tear rolled down her cheek as Wyatt kissed her and ran towards the lifeboat, Jiya holding onto her so she wouldn't collapse. The rings of the lifeboat started turning and within a few seconds, it had disappeared.

"You're going to be ok." Jiya looked at where the lifeboat had been a few seconds before praying that her words weren't an empty promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.
> 
> THANK YOU! The first chapter has gotten wonderful reviews so far and I'm glad that everyone loves it so far. So since I had a lot of time on my hands during a shift at work, I was able to write the next one, enjoy.

When the lifeboat landed in 1982, Wyatt felt a bigger wave of nausea hit him. With time, he had gotten used to the landing when they travelled through time but with the importance of this particular mission, it was too much for him. As soon as the door slid open, he jumped down and emptied the contents of his stomach in the gravel road Under his feet.

"What the hell just happened?" Rufus raised his hands in the air.

"Looks like Rittenhouse is trying to get rid of Lucy before she actually becomes Lucy." Flynn gave the only explanation he had.

"But why?" Came James's response, all three of them looking at him as if he had grown a third head.

"Because Lucy, has been an annoying thorn in their side since the beginning and she's Rittenhouse legacy so her being on our side isn't what they want." Wyatt had anger bubbling at the surface.

"And if she doesn't exist, she can't stop them." Flynn hissed, clearly not impressed by the new guy.

"So what do we do now?" Wyatt could hear the panic starting to creep inside Rufus's voice.

"We find a phone book and we hope we find either Carol Preston or Benjamin Cahill, otherwise we're looking at a needle in a haystack." Wyatt ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Let's not waste anymore time." Flynn said, the three walking in the direction of the road they could see ahead of them. They knew they didn't blend in with the clothes they were wearing but that was something they'd have to worry about only when they made it into the city.

Lucy's breathing became laboured as the wind inside the bunker settled down. "Lucy, stay with me." Jiya held onto both her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Come on, let's get you sitting.

"And our medical team is coming to come check you over."

"I'm fine Denise." They had become like family now and after they had saved her in the past, they had started to call agent Christopher by her first name.

"That's not even a discussion. Wyatt would have my head if something happened to you here while he tried to save you in the past." Lucy smirked through the slight pain she felt in her lower abdomen, knowing she was right about that one. "Just relax while they check you over, please." The Md's were already there taking her pressure and listening to hear the baby's hearbeat.

"There's got to be something that we can do on our end." Jiya was starting to pace, running a hand through her long black hair.

"There's not much we can do except trust Wyatt I'm afraid." Denise said. Carol Preston and Nicholas Keynes had been killed by Emma in the past and Benjamin Cahill was in the wind.

"What about his son?" Both looked at Lucy who seemed to get an epiphany.

"Who's son?" Connor Mason asked as he walked into the room.

"Benjamin Cahill's son, my half-brother." Lucy gave herself a little push to get up. "He must know something, ANYTHING." She was starting to get impatient.

"The house is empty." Connor gave her idea the axe, making Lucy groan. "We kept an eye on that house for any kind of activity but it's been empty for months now, I'm sorry Lucy."

"Than what do we have Connor? Cuz I sure as hell don't want to disappear from existance. And even less my unborn child." She was pacing furiously against the floor, starting to run out of options.

"You need to calm down Lucy, it's not good for either you or the baby." Jiya interjected.

"What if they don't find them?" Tears had started falling from her eyes. "Wyatt will come back and I won't be there anymore, we won't be there anymore." Her hands cradling her belly.

"Lucy, look at me." Agent Christopher was standing in front of her, her hands on both her shoulders. When she was sure she had Lucy's undivided attention, she continued talking. "Wyatt will NEVER let that happen. He loves you and this baby far too much for anything to come between both of your happiness. If you don't trust me, trust your husband." Lucy wiped the tears that were still lingering in her eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, these hormones are driving me nuts." She chuckled nervously.

"You wouldn't be normal if you weren't freaking out right now." Jiya assured her. "Come on, let's get you a tea to calm your nerves a bit. Wyatt will kill me if I don't take care of you and I happen to like me." She tried to relax the atmosphere, sending a silent prayer that Wyatt and the rest of the team would be successful.

"What are you doing?" James hissed as he looked around, making sure no one could see him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rufus was squeezed between the car seat and the steering column, trying to hotwire the damn car.

"That's illegal."

"Do you really want to talk to me about illegal right now?" Wyatt had gotten in his face, grabbing onto his collar, terror in his eyes.

"Wyatt." Flinn held a warning tone even if he felt like ringing his neck himself. "Killing him won't help Lucy." Wyatt released his hold on the guy and gave him a small shove backwards.

"You better not get in my way." He warned him as Rufus got the car started. "Stop at the first phone booth you find." It sounded more like an order but no one questionned, knowing Lucy's existance and Wyatt's livelyhood was at stake. Wyatt got out of the car as Rufus put in in park and went directly to the phonebook, flipping the pages quickly to find what he was looking for. "Found them."

"It can't be that easy." Rufus stated in confusion.

"No but it's a place to start. Get us here first." He gave him the page for Benjamin Cahill first and Rufus drove there as fast as he could without them getting arrested for speeding. When they got there, there was no car in the driveway so Flynn and Wyatt walked up to the house and rang, wondering if Carol and Benjamin had already moved in together. When they got no answer, Wyatt looked at Flynn and in a silent understanding, the moved to opposite sides of the house to check out if anything was out of place or if Emma had already been here.

Wyatt had his gun drawn, not wanting any surprises but when they made it to each other around the house, there's was no sign of Emma. Wyatt tried the back door and found it locked so they didn't insist to get inside, no doubt an alarm system set inside the house. "I got nothing." Flynn confirmed what Wyatt already knew.

"You think that Emma made it for Carol first?"

"Not sure but let's not waste time wondering." The both put their guns in their holster and returned to the car where Rufus and James were waiting to take them to Carol's place. The ride was silent but everyone could hear the wheels turning in Wyatt's head.

"What happens if we don't find them?" All three men looked at James, ready to punch his lights out before they even made it to their destination.

"That won't happen." Wyatt growled, refusing to consider any other option other than success. They made it to the small house and a red flash caught their eye.

"Wyatt." Flynn wanted his attention.

"I saw her." His gun was already drawn.

"Be careful." Rufus drove the car a bit farther so he was ready for any possibility. Both men moved quickly and quietly towards the back of the house where they found Emma exiting the back door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Wyatt yelled, his gun raised, a clear aim at her heart.

"You're too late boys." She threw them an evil smirk and a shot, then a second resounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with the way I ended *insert evil smirk* I hope you guys won't throw rocks at me but I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review before you go. - Sarra


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who left a review and I'd like to welcome all the others that have favourited/followed this story. I don't usually write that much in a short period of time but I've been inspired so hope you guys enjoy it.

“You're too late boys." Thee words rang in Wyatt's ears but then, a shot, then a second resounded and Emma's body fell to the ground. He looked at Flynn and in the following second, ran inside, searching for Carol Preston. He found her on the floor with a chest wound and immediately kneeled down.

"Don't try to move, you're going to be ok." He cound hear his heart beating in his ears now when the thought of his. "CALL AN AMBULANCE." He yelled as Flynn ran inside.

"They're on their way." Flynn told him as he kept applying pressure on the wound. The sirens in the distance announced that the ambulance was close and Rufus came running in.

"They're right here." The medics worked on Carol as Wyatt fell to the ground, hoping this was not the end.

"What happened sir?" One of them asked.

"Home invasion, she was shot twice." His voice was trembling, his mind showing him different scenarios of what would be waiting for him when they returned with the life boat and it scared the hell out of him. The medics put her in the ambulance and they looked at Wyatt.

"You can ride with us sir." Clearly the 80's were much less strict concerning who you were to the patient.

"We're right behind you." Rufus said before he and Flynn went back to the car, following the ambulance close behind. Carol was wheeled into the ER and the four of them were stopped and directed into the waiting room, the nurse saying she'd come see them with an update.

Wyatt was pacing the waiting room, running his hands through his hair like a madman.

"Running down the flood won't help her Wyatt." The three others looked at him, sympathetic to what was happening to him but there wasn't much they could do right now except keep good thoughts. They watched as she was wheeled to the OR to remove the bullets and Wyatt was just about to lose it.

"Do you know if there anyone that we can contact?" A Nurse came up to them and suddenly Wyatt looked up, focused.

"Benjamin Cahill." He knew that they had hooked up but didn't know the nature of their relationship in 1982 but he had to try to get the two together. "You can reach him at this number or he works at UCFS, he’s a pediatric surgeon.” His brain tried to remember an information Lucy had told him long ago 

"Thanks." And she left in the same direction as the gurney.

"Alright, we got to go." Rufus pressed.

"I can't go, I need to make sure that she survives.

"We can find that out later. Right now, there are two other people that came with Emma in the mothership and we have to make sure that they're taken care of."

"And leave her unprotected?" Wyatt couldn't take that chance.

"I'll stay." Rufus volunteered.

"No! We need you out there." Wyatt didn't finish his sentence but instead looked between Rufus and James and he backtracked. "No, you're right, stay here." He looked around to make sure no one saw him and he handed Rufus his gun, knowing that he could handle himself. After today, Wyatt didn't trust James and right now, he needed someone he trusted to protect his future.

"Il keep them safe." Wyatt understood the meaning behind his words and nodded before shoving James forward, Flynn following behind. They drove back towards the house only to find a crime scene, cops swarmind everywhere.

"Damn it." Flynn cursed. "What do we do now?"

"There's got to be a way to go in there."

"Maybe." Both turned to look at James, wondering what kind of stupid suggestion would come out of his mouth. "One of you could go over there and say the house belongs to your sister or something and you're worried."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Wyatt admitted. "Flynn, you're up." He decided.

"Why me?" He asked curious.

"Well you look more like Carol's age, it would be more logical."

"Alright." They didn't have a lot of time to wait to waste here so Flynn crossed the street and both Wyatt and James looked at him work, hoping their plan would work.

Jiya returned to Wyatt and Lucy's old room with a hot cup of tea but found Lucy sleeping on what she presumed was Wyatt's side of the bad, her arms wrapper around her bump. "What happens if they don't succeed?" Her voice was filled with sadness and she felt a presence next to her.

"We'll have to be there for Wyatt because I don't think he'll survive this particular attack on the life he's built with her." Agent Christopher leaned against the doorframe.

"He's going to bed totally destroyed." Jiya agreed.

"That's why we have to trust the team to get this job done." They watched her as she slept, their thoughts on the team. Jiya place the cup on the nightstand and the two of them went back to the main area of the bunker, hoping someone had found a sign of any kind of change in history because of this.

"So?" Wyatt pressed Flynn for some answers.

"Emma is dead." Wyatt smiled thankfuly. "What about the two other ones?"

"Nowhere to be found but we have to get back to the lifeboat to know if they've jumped back to 2020."

"First we go see Rufus and find out more about Carol's condition." James was driving and the road was mainly quiet so they made it to the hospital in no time. They spotted Rufus that was now pacing in the hallways next to her room. "So, what's the update?"

"There's been complications but she's out of surgery and stable now."

"Did Benjamin show up?" Flynn asked.

"Just now but he's been asking a lot of questions, that's why I'm so jittery." He peered around the corner and saw Benjamin on the phone, clearly angry.

"Ok so since she's fine, we got to go."

"What about Emma?"

"Dead." Flynn confirmed. "But the two other are in the wind. We need to find out if they jumped."

"Let's go, before he comes back for more questions." The four of them left and Rufus drove the way back to the time machine. Rufus jumped in the lifeboat first and started the electronics while the three other ones waited just outside. "They've jumped back." Rufus confirmed and they all hopped in, the door sliding shut and the wheels turning to bring them back home.

Jiya saw the papers on her desk start to move from the lack of wind in the place and only a few seconds later, the team was back. Mason, Jiya and Denise came to meet them and Wyatt was the first to come down the stairs. "What's changed?"

"What do you mean what's changed?" Agent Christopher asked him.

"Lucy and the baby, are they still there?" Wyatt was visibly impatient.

"They're still there, Jiya just went to check on her."

He walked past her quickly towards the rooms. "We need a new historian." He yelled over his shoulder, leaving everyone with questions. He made it to his old room and found Jiya leaning against the doorframe. "How is she?"

"She fell asleep a little while ago." She was still holding on to her belly, a sight that made Wyatt smile.

"Ok, thanks for taking care of her Jiya."

"Anytime Wyatt." She patted his shoulder and left them alone. He stayed there a few minutes, watching her sleep, his heart starting to calm down. He couldn't believe how close he had been to losing them.

"Hey." Her voice was filled with sleep but it was loud enough to pull him from his thoughts.

"Hey." He smiled at her as he walked into the room, crouching in front of her. "How're you feeling?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips.

"Better now that you're back. How'd it go?"

"We don't need to talk about it. Is the baby giving you any trouble?" He placed a hand on her belly and felt a series of kicks.

"Well except from the fact that your sons are using my bladder as a punching bag, they're good?"

"Sons?" His face must have changed colour because when he left, there was only one baby.

"Wyatt, are you ok?" She used her hands to sit up in bed and that's when he saw the size of her belly.

"Yeah." He chuckled, placing his other hand on the other size of her belly. "I've never been better." Things had definitely changed since the time he stepped in the life boat earlier that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wyatt came back to the biggest change he never expected. What will that mean for them and how does the fact that Emma is dead in the past change the next few months? Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to hear your thoughts - Sarra


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love the previous chapters have recieved. Your wonderful reviews touch mu heart and are what keeps me going. So I know that I've been updating steadily but I'll be updating a little bit less frequently in the coming weeks because my house has been sold and there's going to be a lot of things going on so I hope you enjoy this one until I find more time to write in the coming months.

Wyatt still couldn't believe what Lucy had told him: twins, and sons. When he stepped into the life boat, Lucy was pregnant with one baby and they had yet to find out the sex of the baby. Now there were two and they were boys.

"Hey, is everything ok Wyatt?" He jumped at the contact of Lucy's hand against his cheek, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, everything is perfect."

"You shouldn't lie to your wife Master Sargent." She gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm not lying but if I told you, you'd think I was losing my mind."

"We travel through time for a living, try me." She chuckled. He looked into her eyes and rubbed slow circles on her belly, the boys now settling under their father's touch.

"When we left for 1982." He started, taking a few seconds to think how he was going to tell her that. "The last time we went to the doctor, for one, the baby wouldn't for the love of God position properly so we could see the sex. And." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath for the next part. "There was only one baby." Her eyes grew wide and she looked down at their now joined hands on her belly.

"One? But how?" They had been on enough missions to know that a small tiny change in history could make a huge impact upon their return but she didn't quite understand this one.

"Maybe the fact that you were concieved changed something in the timing of our story and when we concieved." He still couldn't believe they were two. "And now they are two."

"To me there's always been two Wyatt." She ran her other hand through his hair. "When we found out we were having twins, it was one of the few times I had seen you cry." It killed him that he wasn't the Wyatt that had experienced the news with her. "You don't have to feel guilty about this change in our timeline Wyatt." She kissed him when she saw the torment in his eyes.

"I feel like I failed you somehow." He looked down as the words slipped off his tongue.

"Look at me Wyatt." She forced him to look at her in the eyes. "I don't know what happened in 1982 but the fact that I'm still here, pregnant and still your wife is all the proof you need that you didn't fail us. The rest, it doesn't matter." She promised him. He finally stood up and took a seat next to her on the cot.

"I would have been a mess if I came back and you were gone, not after everything we've built." He linked his fingers through hers. "And it would have been my own fault."

"Let your sons help you right now." She pressed his hand against her belly where the boys were actively kicking again. She didn't always know how to help him when he became like that so that was the only way she could think to calm his raging insides.

"Come on boys, you have to give your mom a break." He whispered against her skin but their moment was broken when there was a loud knock on the door.

"We need to talk."

"Yes ma'am." Wyatt knew he had some explaining to do so he kissed Lucy and promised to return quickly. He followed agent Christopher and left Lucy with questions.

Wyatt followed Denise down the familiar halls and stepped into her office. Flynn was already in there along with Rufus but James was nowhere to be seen.

"You must know what you'de doing here." Her question was mainly directed at Wyatt.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

"Then explain to me what the hell happened back there."

"I need someone I can trust to do whatever it takes." He simply said, not bothering with a real explanation.

"I'm going to need something better than that Wyatt."

"He doesn't understand how important every move we make affects our timeline. If we did one wrong move, nothing would have been the same." He was trying to make his thoughts clear but they were all jumbled together, their mission messing with his head.

"But Lucy is the one who recommended him." Agent Christopher said, trying to diffuse Wyatt a bit.

"Well maybe her judgement isn't at its best right now." He yelled as the door behind him opened and closed with force.

"Is that what you really think Wyatt?" He turned around at the sound of her voice and the angry look in her eyes made him flinch.

"Luce." He sighed.

"Don't Luce me." She growled. "Don't even think of sleeping anywhere but th couch tonight." She turned on her heels and slammed the door shut on the way out.

"Get us a new historian, period." He was done explaining himself to agent Christopher and no one stopped him when he stormed out, in search of his wife. The door to their old room was closed so he leaned against the wall and gently knocked, hoping Lucy would open the door.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Come on, let me explain, please." He waited a few minutes before trying the door. He walked inside and found her curled up in a chair as best as her expanding body would let her, a book balancing against her knees. "I'm sorry." He started, walking in closer to her.

"A sorry isn't enough when you say you don't trust your wife." She didn't even look up from her book.

"That's not what I meant." He sat on the bed next to her and held his head low.

"What did you mean Wyatt?" Her tone was filled with so much anger and he didn't blame her. He looked up as she snapped and met her eyes.

"I don't trust HIM ok!" He exploded, standing up again. "If it hadn't been for Flynn, I would have kocked him out and left him in 1982." Lucy finally closed her book and set it aside.

"What really happened in 1982 Wyatt?" She knew he probably didn't want to talk about it but right now she didn't leave him the option.

"Every single decision I took, he had something to say about it. He objected to every suggestion. I need someone that I can trust to follow me when I make these decisions."

"You mean like me and Rufus?"

"No, I mean someone level headed that follows me when they know I'm doing the right thing and calling me on my bullshit when I'm not. You're life was on the line and our future and he kept talking about doing things the right way. There was no right way, just the whatever needs to be done way." Lucy and their sons were his only reason to keep going and that was threatened and he did what he had to do to protect it.

"When our sons are born, things will be different."

"To me they'll always be the same Lucy." He sat back down and took her hand in his. "You and our two boys, that's what'll be important and I'm going to protect you from all of it, even if it means stepping away from it all and letting Flynn take the lead on the missions.

"You'd do that for us?"

"In a heartbeat." He smiled at her.

"How about we walk away for the night and you can talk to your sons that seem to enjoy using me as a punching bag?" Her hand flew to her side as she felt a swift kick.

"Sounds good to me." He helped her up and they walked out together, Wyatt's arm wrapped around her waist. They found the rest of the team in the main living area and said their goodbye's before heading home. Wyatt helped Lucy down from his truck and as they walked into their house, she turned around to face him.

"You know I love your truck but we are going to need a new one before these two make their appearance." She cradled her bump.

"Not a minivan." Wyatt groaned, making Lucy chuckle.

"Maybe." She said mischievously as she walked up the stairs towards their room. Wyatt was quick to lock the door and chase after her. How she did it so fast in her state he didn't know but she was already getting for bed when he made it to their room.

"They still kicking?" He questioned as he stripped down for the night.

"Yeah. But I like feeling them in there." She lied down and raised her shirt a bit. She loved watching the movements her body made when they moved inside of her.

"I can't believe that we are going to be parents." He slipped in bed next to her.

"You are going to be a great dad Wyatt."

"I won't be any of that without you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to need a bossy mom to keep me on my toes." He laughed as he watched the boys move in her belly.

"Let's just hope I don't have three hotheads when they come or I'll have my work cut out for me." She snuggled into him as best as she could as Wyatt turned off the lights. He lowered himself so he was level with Lucy's belly, running his hand gently on it.

"Do you hear that boys? You have to be good for your mom because she has enough of one hothead in this family and I'm already a handful to deal with." He smiled as she laughed, running her fingers through his hair. She loved it when he talked to the boys like that. It was all they needed to settle down for the night. "But I'll let you in on a secret." He looked up to her in the dark of the room. "She is the best mom we can ask for. She loves harder than anyone I know and she is going to teach you a whole lot of things because she knows pretty much everything." He started pressing feather light kisses against her skin.

"Wyatt." She hated that he put her to such high standards like that.

"And she hates it when I say that she's all that but the truth is, she really is. We can't wait to finally meet you but we love you both so much already." No matter what changes they experienced in their timeline, that part would never change for him. He loved his girl and his sons more than anything and he would protect them no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that is chapter is lighter on the time travel but I also think it's important to cultivate the characters relationships so that's why I'm showing a bit of the dynamic between Wyatt and Lucy while they navigate this change in their timeline and in the next chapter, we'll see how Rittenhouse regroups from Emma's death. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, you're thoughts are important to me. - Sarra


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a review and to the new readers who have just gotten on board. Sorry for the late post, it's been a busy few weeks. So I did get a bit stuck with my idea in this chapter so I want to thank Nick Shelton on Facebook and a few other people on there that let me bounce ideas off of them to help me through it so I hope you guys enjoy.

The old warehouse that housed the remaining members of Rittenhouse was quiet with the exception of things being thrown around in a smaller room in the back.

"What do we do now?" Doug dared to ask.

"How are we going to get rid of Lucy Preston without someone to pilot the mothership?" Jay asked as another object came flying out of nowhere.

The words registered as the vase hit the opposite wall of the room. "We get rid of her here, in 2020." The idea had finally come to Jack Cahill, the last true heir of Rittenhouse.

"Do you really think you can get past Wyatt Logan, ex Delta Force?" Doug dared to ask again.

"He can't always be there to protect her." He shot them an evil grin. "This is how it's going to work." And he proceeded in telling them how it going to play out.

Wyatt woke up with a stiff shoulder only to look next to him and find Lucy snuggled up against him, his body apparently not liking the extra weight there. It didn't matter to him though, the fact that she was safe along with his unborn sons, he would take mornings like that forever. He ran his hand under her shirt and he felt a swift kick. He was surprised when Lucy didn't wake from the attack but he leaned down and pressed his lips to the ever expanding skin of her belly.

"You boys really need to stop using mommy as a punching bag, she needs her rest." He whispered.

"I'm rested enough." She croaked, Wyatt looking up at her with a smile.

"How're you feeling this morning?" He got back to her level and kissed her.

"With a very fragile bladder it seems." She pushed herself up and wadded towards their en-suite as he chuckled. "What do you think Rittenhouse will do now that Emma is dead?" Her muffled voice came from behind the door.

"I don't want you to worry about that Luce, you have enough on your plate with those two." He propped himself on the pillow, putting a hand behind his head.

"We can't just ignore it Wyatt." She poked her head through the slightly opened door. "I doubt they'll stop coming at me just because we don't want them too."

"I'll deal with that, you just keep those babies safe in there and I'll do my job and keep you safe." He sat up and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom as well.

"Fine!" She sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with him about this right now.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He kissed her temple as he walked into the en-suite, Lucy navigating her expanding body around him to go get dressed. He took a quick shower, not wanting to have his eyes off Lucy for too long, the threat just as present now as it was in the past. He found the bedroom empty as we wiped his hair off with a towel but he could hear noise coming from the kitchen so he put some jeans and a button down shirt before going downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready." Lucy announced without turning around.

"You wouldn't slow down if I asked you right?"

"Master Sargent." She turned around with a grin. "I'm pregnant, not incompetant, I can make breakfast."

"I would never imply that Ma'am." He grins as the word slips from his lips, grabbing both plates from her hands to set them down on the table for the both of them to enjoy together. "You know, we never talked about names." He asked as he put a forkfull of food in his mouth.

"We did say that we'd wait after the official ultrasound to be able to do that." Lucy agreed.

"Well even if I don't remember it in this timeline, the ultrasound is done so that means we can start thowing some around, see how they sound?"

"Sounds like a perfectly laid plan." They ate in comfortable conversation and after a little arguying, Wyatt made the dishes and Lucy watched him as she looked through a baby name book, her legs propped up against the chair in front of her at the table. What do you think of Ethan?" The sound of her question was muffled by the fact that her nose was in said book.

"I like it. Ethan Logan." He smiled at her as he grabbed the book from her.

"Hey, give that back to me." She raised her hand to try to get it but it was useless.

"I will but only if you join me on the couch." He gave her his hand and she gladly took it, following him towards the couch.

"Don't you need to get to the bunker?" She argued as she sat down on the couch, propping her legs on the coffee table.

"I still have a few more minutes." He grabbed his gun holster and slipped it around his shoulders before joining her.

"You know." She put the book down and moved to be able to straddle Wyatt's hips. "Not that I like it when you fire your gun but." Wyatt's hands were now sitting on her hips, a devilish smirk on his lips. "And trust me, that grin should be illegal." Her heart was pounding inside her ribcage as Wyatt moved his hands under her shirt.

"Illegal huh?" He laughed, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Damn illegal." She leaned down and kissed him languidly.

"You were saying?" His eyes were closed and he whispered the words, enjoying the feel of his wife against him.

"I wanted to say that it turns me on when you wear that holster over a casual button down."

"Maybe I should use that one more often." He kissed her again, his hand running under her shirt, along her back. Lucy was enjoying it, her arms now wrapped around his neck when the hand under her shirt stopped, his tongue slipping back against her lips, slightly pulling away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Lucy studied his demeanour and immediately saw him slip into Delta Force mode. "Wyatt, you're scaring me." He pressed a finger to his lips, signalling for her to keep quiet. Lucy did as she was told and removed herself from him so he could stand. He instinctively slid in front of her, a hand to her side so he could know where she was in his orbit and he drew his gun out, his ears perking up to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Stay behind me." He cocked his gun as she did as she was told as Wyatt moved quietly, Lucy following as best as she could with her belly being so big already. The living room was quickly cleared and Wyatt moved towards the kitchen. He was about to go in the basement when a window smashed in what he could only assume was the front of the house. He quickly turned to Lucy. "I need you to listen to me carefully Luce." He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes to catch her attention, her eyes already flashing with fear, her hand on her belly in a protective manner.

"Yeah." Brown eyes finally met blue and her wild, terrified heart slowed down for a few seconds, giving Wyatt her full attention.

"I need you to go in the room In the basement and don't open the door for anyone except me, and that's only after you've asked me the question and I give you the answer we agreed on, ok?"

"Yes." Her heart started pumping harder in her chest again as Wyatt kissed her quickly and she started down the stairs to safety. They had made a small room in the basement, a sort of safe house for any kind of emergency and Lucy simply closed the door behind her, dead bolting all three locks before her eyes scanned the ceiling, trying to hear any kind of indication that Wyatt was ok but the room was so soundproof that she didn't. "Please be careful." She whispered, her eyes closed, praying everything would be ok.

Wyatt moved quietly towards the sound, his gun raised. He had no idea how many of them there were but he was pretty sure he knew what they were here for. He moved his head back to scan for anyone out of his eye sight but as soon as he got closer to the front door, he was tackled to the ground and his gun kicked out of his hands. It didn't matter to him though because he was quick to get on his feet, his eyes already seeing four guys around him. He rushed the one closest to him to the ground and started punching but was soon pulled back by another who threw him roughly against the hardwood floor, kicking him in the side with a swift punch to the jaw right after. That only made him angrier as he spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth after the second hit and he blocked the next one, his feet pushing against the other guys chest, pushing him backwards, giving Wyatt enough time to get back on his feet and in a fighting stance. His back was now against the wall of the staircase leading to second floor, giving him a slight advantage against his opponents. It gave him time to analyse the bad position he was in as he tried to catch his breath.

His one thought was to keep Lucy, Ethan and their yet to be named unborn son safe and he'd go down fighting for that. He eyed his gun against the wall beehind the masked offender that was in front of him and that was his first target. The distance between them was small so it only took two strides to make it to him, his fist connecting so hard with the other guys jaw that he faltered, giving Wyatt the second he needed to retrieve his weapon. The guy came back at him and as he threw another punch and a knee to his gut, making him effectively fall to his knees, he fired once and it hit his first target right in the head, the lifeless body falling to the floor with a thud.

One of them he had lost track of during the fight and he was totally knocked out from behind, a sharp pain pulsing through his scull. He fell on his knees as little black spots danced in the corner of his eyes. He pressed a hand to the gash only to find a big amount of blood on his hand, darkness soon enveloping him.

Lucy paced in the safe room as worry settled in her gut. She knew that the added stress didn't help her or the boys but she couldn't help the feeling that was starting to envade her entire body as the minutes ticked away torturously slow. "It's ok, daddy's ok." She repeated, like a mantra as she rubbed her belly, mostly trying to convince herself that everything would be ok. "He's the best at his job and he'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe." Lucy couldn't evaluate how much time had really passed since she had hid herself in the room but suddenly, she felt a shift in the air around her. She looked towards the ceiling and then towards the door, hoping Wyatt would show at any minute but when he didn't, she took three steps towards the door and put a hand on the first lock. As she opened the first one, she could hear Wyatt's voice in her ear, making her promise to stay inside until he came to her, their secret password phrase the only thing she could trust but the feeling in her gut pushed her forward to unlock it, and then the second, and then the third. As she opened the steel door, she took two steps forward only to come face to face with Jack.

"Jack!" She couldn't believe he was in front of her.

"Glad you could join us Lucy." He smirked as a white cloth was put in front of her mouth, the world fading around her at the contact of the chloroform against her nose.

Wyatt's body gave a twitch as he came back too, a loud throbbing pain in the back of his head. He felt around his skull with his fingers and came into contact with some dried blood. "Damn it." He slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the dizzy spell that came at him with full force. He couldn't believe he had gotten the jump on him but as soon as he found his bearings again, his mind went into a panic over Lucy and the boys. He knew she was safe in the basement but he needed to see her with his own eyes. He scrambled down the stairs as fast as his throbbing body would let him but as soon as he turned on his right at the bottom of the stairs, his heart suddenly sank in his chest as he set his eyes on the open door, the room empty. "No, no, no no no." He physically moved inside to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him but they weren't. The safe room was empty and Lucy was nowhere to be seen. He fumbled to find his phone in his pocket and composed a number he knew by heart now and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

Wyatt, where are you? The voice of Denise Christopher could be heard in the phone. "They attacked us at home, they have Lucy." He said, his voice cracking and his fingers running roughly through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some trouble finding my groove with this chapter but I hope that you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, they always help writing better. - Sarra


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I now nothing except my imagination.
> 
> A/N:Thanks to everyone for the reviews on the last chapter as well as Sarah Swomley who gave me ideas on names for baby #2(we'll find out in another chapter) So without further ado, here is chapter 6.

Wyatt was pacing the length of the living room floor, running his hands furiously through his hair. Agent Christopher was on her way and had told Wyatt not to touch anything. He didn't hear the door open or close and he snapped out of it with a hand on his shoulder, going into full soldier mode, throwing a punch at the intruder, Rufus stopping him mid hit.

"Wyatt, it's me." He blinked a few times before recognizing Rufus.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Tell us what happened." Denise came into view.

"We were on the couch, talking baby names and I just heard something." He half lied, remembering the close, sexual position they had been in before it had all happened. "Then I told her to wait for me in the room in the basement. I told her to WAIT." He yelled in anger, fliging the dish that was sitting on the counter against the wall, ignoring the reaction it triggered out of Rufus and Agent Christopher at his outburst.

"We'll get her back." Rufus put both hands on his shoulder, willing his words to hit home.

"I failed her." His shoulders fell and suddenly the weight of what happened hit him. "I failed them." Sobs suddenly overtaking him.

"You'll have failed them if you don't help us find them." Her words were harsh, she knew but she needed to have his head in the game if they had any hope of finding her.

"What do we do now?" In any normal circumstances, Wyatt Logan knew what needed to be done but right now, his emotions were at the wheel and he needed someone to tell him what to do.

"I want you to look for anything that would indicate who took her or where they would be headed." She knew that he'd take care of the inside of the house while she and Rufus took care of the outside, Conor and Jiya already working on the time machine front even though they were fairly certain that with Emma dead, they no longer had a pilot to command the time machine.

Wyatt immediately went to the bbasement, trying to figure out what had gone wrong in his plan to keep his family safe. The door was fully opened but there was absolutely no sign of a forced entry. He ran his fingers against the side of the door and knew exactly what had happened. Lucy must have felt something when he was down and had opened the door, probably with an intgernal struggle and had been greeted by someone on the other side. Nothing was out of place so he knew that they had come here with a well executed plan, knowing that ultimately he wouldn't be a match against four assailants.

Then he moved towards the second floor and towards the space in the house that would screw with his system. He first set his eyes on the closed door of the nursery. He pushed it opened to reveal blue paint and two cribs, one he didn't remember putting after the change in their timeline. Two plane mobiles were dangling on top of each and he couldn't stop the tears that were now threatening to fall as his heart sank at the knowledge that he could lose it all in the blink of an eye. He couldn't stay in that room, not if he wanted to survive so he closed the door and moved onto the master bedroom. The bed sheets were still rumpled, neither he or Lucy had bothered to do them before going down for breakfast that morning. He moved inside the room with purpose, opening every drawer, trying to find something that woould be out of place or missing. It was only when he started gooing through the vanity that he found it. It was a simple USB key that he couldn't remember what it was used for but then he saw his laptop on his own desk. He took it mechanically and sat on their bed, slidding the key in the slot before looking through what was in it. Some were pictures of the two of them in evveryday life, others were of their wedding day, both sportinng smiles that could compete with the brightness of the sun. The last one was a video folder. They were all labelled by date and set in order so he clicked on the first one and it took him back to the early stages of their relationship.

Lucy was giggling as she tried to set up the camera. "Why don't you let the experts do that Luce." Wyatt chuckled, clearly amused by his girlfriend's attempt at cataloguing their moments on film.

"Because I know I can get it set up." The camera almost fell to the ground as she tried to set it on the tripod, the whole thing filmed from Wyatt's smartphone.

"That should be interesting." He simply took his spot on the couch and watched her with amusement as she tried but failed. "Still think you can do it?" He questionned with a cackle when she finally dropped it on the carpet.

"I might need a little bit of help." She finally admitted, taking the phone from Wyatt's hand while it took him all of five seconds to get it set.

"And what exactly are we trying to do with these recordings?" He finally pressed the record button and sat down next to her.

"Well I figured that we could capture on film small, big important moments just in case." She didn't finish her sentence but he knew what she was getting at.

"You mean in case something happens to us on a trip and things change?"

"Yeah." Her voice was small and filled with fear at the thought of losing even a second of what they had.

"If it'll put your mind at ease, that's what we'll do." He pulled her onto his lap and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss on her lips. "Just so you know, if anything ever changes, there will be a part of me that will be missing, a part that will only be filled by you babydoll." His words were soft as he kissed her again.

"You better, sweetheart." Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she was sure that Wyatt could hear it by the sheer closeness of their bodies.

Wyatt blinked tears away as he remembered that exact first video they had filmed, sealing their common decision. "This can't be the end of it." He chocked out before his eyes fell on the video with a date that was only a few weeks old. He couldn't place what that recording had been, one of the last entries he remembered was about them finding out she was pregnant, the rest stored in his phone, the moments not all transfered on the key. He double clicked on it and let the images fill his whole being.

"You look like a weirdo." Was the first thing he said as they entered the hospital.

"I do NOT look like a weirdo." She pulled him inside as they made it to radiology. "We're going to find out if the babies are boys or girls." She lowered the lenz to her ever expanding belly as proof.

"Well you could wait for us to be in the ultrasound room to start filming." He pulled her by teh waist to him before they could go inside radiology.

"And miss a moment like this?" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, the two not really caring what everyone else around them would say. The moment the broke the kiss, there were a few cheers from onlookers, making Lucy blush a bright shade of red.

"Looks like we have an audience." He whispered to her lips.

"Told you I couldn't miss this." She giggled before he took her by the waist as they registered their appointment with the clerk. The wait wasn't too long but Lucy's bladder was starting to ask for some relief by time they called them in. She handed the phone over to Wyatt as she was prompted on the exam table, the machine already next to it.

"You think that we'll actually see something?" He pointed at the machine.

"Well unless he's a stubborn hothead like his father, we might have a chance." She teased him before the technician came in to start taking the measurements.

"So you think it'll be a boy?" The smirk was there and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading to her lips.

"That's not what I said but I wouldn't mind a little mini Wyatt, no matter how much like you he'd be."

"What happens if he's a little bossy know it all like his mom?" He teased back.

"That would be fine by me too. I wouldn't mind a girl though." All she wanted was for the baby to be healthy.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for the radiologist to come because your baby does not want to show what he or she is." They snapped back to the moment when the technician said the words but it only took a few minutes for the radiologist to take her place.

"I'm Dr Archer, is this the first pregnancy for the both of you?" He took a seat and smiled at them.

"Yes Sir."

"First time parents smile, how could I miss it?" He chuckled. "Congratulations to the both of you. Now let's see if we can convince this little one to show itself for us. He pretty much did the same as the technician a few minutes to make sure the measurements were correct and if there was something that his eyes would miss but when he put pressure on a section on the right of her belly, the image on the screen moved and Lucy had thought she had imagined what she saw but the doctor immediately confirmed her thoughts. "Well that's new."

"What is?" Wyatt had clearly saw nothing change but his hand were gently squeezing Lucy's.

"Let me show you better." He moved the wand where the screen showed the cavity where the heart was beating. Then the sound changed and Wyatt had heard the difference but still his mind didn't let him comprehend what was going on. "Here is heartbeat number one and what you hear echoing behind is heartbeat number two.

"Two?" Wyatt couldn't believe his ears. "But how?"

"It happens sometimes that the babies are so close to each other that one is hiding behind the other and the heartbeats are in sync. It's what seemed to be what happened here. Did you OB never hear it?"

"No." Lucy said, seeing Wyatt's eyes clouding with tears. "She always said that there was only one." It was her turn to squeeze his hand.

"Well it looks like these two boys are little pranksters." Dr Archer laughed. "I'll print a few pictures and let all of this sink in. Congratulations to the two of you again." He said while wiping the gel off Lucy's belly.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at him and Wyatt extended his hand to the man, tears still in his eyes. Dr Archer gave him a nod and a smile, giving him the pictures and patting him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Two." Wyatt still couldn't wrap his head around it all.

"Yeah, two." Lucy's laugh resonated within the small room. "Two more hothead Logan's." Her heart was full but when Wyatt finally stood and pressed his lips to hers, her heart all but burst in her chest.

"Thank You Luce." He said as their lips parted.

"No, thank you. Thank you for being the best husband a girl can ask for and for being the best daddy, even if you don't know it yet." The tears in her eyes mirrored his own, his lips capturing hers in another kiss, this one filled with love.

"Remind me later when I screw this all up." He smirked. "Come on, let's get you and these two babies home." He helped her up and the filming stopped at the walked out of the hospital.

He wiped his eyes furiously with the back of his hand and stared at the now black screen of the video. "I'm going to fix everything, I promise." He closed his eyes out of focus and jumped when a voice appeared behind him. He took a deep breath and turned, facing Agent Christopher this time.

"We found something." Wyatt jumped to his feet, discarding the laptop on the bed, following the senior Homeland Security agent out the door and towards the front of the house. She pointed towards tire marks at the end of the driveway, turning right.

"No, it can't be THAT easy." His fingers grazed the asphalt and looked back, his truck nowhere to be seen.

"What is it?" Rufus was missing something.

"Track my truck! It's too easy but let's start there." Rufus grabbed his phone and made a quick call to Jiya, giving her Wyatt's license plate.

"What now?" He asked as he hung up.

"I grab some of mine and Lucy's things and we don't stop until we find her and she's returned safely and all three of them healthy." It didn't take a lot f time for Wyatt to return and the three of them drove back to the bunker. Everyone stayed out of Wyatt's way for the time being as they worked on locating Lucy themselves.

The pounding in her head was louder and more painful than anything she had yet to experience. She blinked a few times the tears in her eyes stemming for the immense pain and tried to concentrate on her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was even if it was now dark.

"Looks like the princess is finally coming to." She recognized the voice but it was nothing like the one she had heard the first time they had met at her father's house.

"Jack?" She croaked, her voice groggy as well.

"Glad to see it's coming back to you." He was leaning against the wall and the two were alone in the room.

"What do you want from me?" She was now fully awake and anger was starting to bubble to the surface.

"Well someone has to pay for Emma's death and the only person who has everything to lose is Soldier Boy." His smirk was filled with evil.

"Jack, don't do it." She fought against the restraints but thy were tightly bound. "You don't have to take that path, you can fight Rittenhouse, we can fight them together.

"SHUT UP!" He pushed himself from the wall and came inches from her face. "YOU don't get to make the rules! I DO! Let's just see how long Master Sargent Wyatt Logan can chase after us before he finds us." He slapped her across the face, his laugh chilling her bones. Rittenhouse had brainwashed him all the way to his core and for a rare occasion, fear overtook her whole body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much wrote itself today so I hope you guys enjoyed it and as always, take a few seconds to review, it's what fuels us writers - Sarra

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. As always, posting a first chapter to a story always freaks me out but I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go because I want to know what you guys think and that way it helps me cook up another chapter for you guys.


End file.
